vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Weather Report
|-|Weather Report= |-|Weather Report (Stand)= |-|Heavy Weather= Summary Weather Report is an amnesiac prisoner at Green Dolphin Street Jail, sharing a name with his weather-controlling Stand. In truth, he is Domenico Pucci, the mixed twin of Enrico Pucci, who was kidnapped shortly after his birth and raised as Wes Bluemarine. After unknowingly falling in love with his biological sister, Perla, Enrico's attempts to break them up to avoid incest inadvertantly led to Perla's death and nearly to Wes' as well. Developing a Stand concurrently with his brother, Wes had his memories stolen by Enrico's Whitesnake and was put in prison "for his own protection". Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 8-C with Weather Report, High 7-C Environmental Destruction with Weather Manipulation. 6-C with Heavy Weather's true potential Name: Weather Report, Wes Bluemarine, Domenico Pucci Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VI: Stone Ocean Gender: Male Age: 39 years old Classification: Human, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand). Weather Report (the Stand) has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Afterimage Creation (Its attacks often leave numerous afterimages), Enhanced Senses (Weather Report can feel disturbances in the air to detect movement), Extrasensory Perception (Much like its user), Weather Manipulation (Weather Report can control the weather by controlling the atmosphere, and can utilize this ability to achieve a variety of effects and even create micro-climates), Air Manipulation (Weather Report can produce powerful gusts of wind and create localized atmospheric layers to deflect attacks, and it can control the concentration of gases in the air, such as oxygen), Flight (Within its effective range, allows Weather to seemingly fly as well through manipulating air currents), Animal Manipulation (Weather Report can make it rain poison dart frogs), Electricity Manipulation (Naturally, Weather Report can manipulate lightning and produce electrical currents in its user's body), Fire Manipulation (Anyone who passes through Weather Report's cloud-based body will be ignited due to the friction), Ice Manipulation (Weather Report can evaporate and freeze liquids), Water Manipulation (Weather Report can produce vaporous gusts to flood people's bodies with water), Selective Intangibility & Elemental Intangibility (Stands are selectively intangible and cannot be affected by normal people; Weather Report itself is seemingly made up of the clouds generated by its ability), Invisibility (Stands can only be seen by other Stand Users), Non-Corporeal (Stands are the incorporeal manifestations of their user's vital energy and can only be affected by other Stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands), Heavy Weather has Light Manipulation (It manipulates the angles of sunlight to produce rainbows that, on contact or sight, subliminally convince victims that they are snails, triggering the relevant transformation [See Note 2]), Animal Manipulation (Heavy Weather's effects summon Shell Wearers, which hunt down and eat the snails produced), Power Nullification (Heavy Weather's effects leave abilities basically useless and uncontrollable) Attack Potency: Athlete level, Building level+ with Weather Report (It can hurt Pucci and beat him to death when in Emporio's hands), Large Town level Environmental Destruction with Weather Manipulation (Weather Report can cause hurricanes and thunderstorms). Island level with Heavy Weather's true potential (Heavy Weather can potentially destroy the ozone layer). Weather Report can ignore conventional durability (By increasing the oxygen content of the air, it can cause oxygen poisoning). Speed: Superhuman with Massively FTL reactions, Massively FTL with Weather Report (Fought against and ultimately defeated Whitesnake, striking Pucci faster than Whitesnake could counter) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class, Building Class+ with Weather Report Durability: Building level+ (Can take blows from Whitesnake), Building level+ with Weather Report, Large Town level with atmospheric shields Stamina: Peak human Range: Several meters with Weather Report, Tens of Kilometers with Weather Manipulation (It can affect an entire city and make it rain from 30 kilometers away), potentially Planetary with Heavy Weather (With his memories returned, Weather Report could potentially destroy the entire ozone layer), heavily implied to be able to replicate any weather phenomenon in history. Standard Equipment: His Stand, Weather Report Intelligence: Weather Report is an intelligent man, and the one who devised a method to defeat the seemingly undefeatable Bohemian Rhapsody, while he himself was bleeding out. In his fight with his brother, he nearly defeated him, holding the advantage throughout most of the battle thanks to his versatile and deadly Stand and his creative applications of its abilities. The Stand is sentient and will act to protect its user, doing everything it can in most situations to protect the user from harm, even if against the user's will. Weaknesses: Any damage done to Weather Report (the Stand) will be reflected onto Weather himself. He cannot control Heavy Weather's effects, which are completely ineffective against the blind Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Weather Report:' Sharing its name with its user, Weather Report is a close-range Stand that takes the form of a mass of clouds, shaped into a muscular humanoid form. Working to constantly protect Weather's life, Weather Report is an extremely dangerous and versatile Stand, and can attack directly from a close range, or use its power to control the weather to affect a wider range. * Cloud Body: Weather Report can control and utilize the clouds that compose its body in a variety of ways. It can store liquids and can be used to protect Weather and his allies from hostile environments like a vacuum, using the clouds like an astronaut's suit. Anyone who passes through its body will be set alight by the friction and air resistance. * Weather Control: Through its power to control the atmosphere, Weather Report can manipulate weather over a wide range, causing virtually any atmospheric phenomena its user can think of. It can manipulate the wind, rain, and lightning, create micro-climates, and trigger rainfall and thunderstorms from a great distance. The Stand can also evaporate and freeze surrounding liquids to use them in attacks, control the concentration of gases, such as oxygen, in the air, flood opponents with vapor to drown them, produce electricity in Weather's body to electrocute anyone who touches him and control their movements, and replicate abnormal weather such as raining frogs. ** Atmospheric Shields: Weather Report can create localized atmospheric layers and use them as shields to protect itself and its user from harm, with their air resistance serving to deflect attacks, and, similarly to the Stand's cloud-body, ignite materials that pass through. * Heavy Weather: The ultimate form of Weather Report's ability to control the weather, unleashed once Weather has regained the memories of his original identity, Wes Bluemarine. Automatic in nature and stemming from Weather's hatred of humanity, Heavy Weather's dangerous effects cannot be controlled and can only be stopped by killing Weather Report. ** Subliminal Messaging: By angling and altering light, Heavy Weather creates rainbows carrying a subliminal message that convinces anyone who sees or comes into contact with them that they are snails, triggering a transformation to go along with this realization. While most victims instantly fall over into their new, mindless and powerless snail form (or into a cluster of many snails), the time it takes may vary. This affects all animals, and if any of these snails touches another organism or object, that will also transform into a snail. As the effect is accomplished through subliminal messaging, it won't affect the blind, who cannot see the messages. Feats: * Weather Report makes it rain poison dart frogs File:WhatsApp Image 2018-11-21 at 5.01.30 PM (12).jpeg File:WhatsApp Image 2018-11-21 at 5.01.30 PM (13).jpeg File:WhatsApp Image 2018-11-21 at 5.01.30 PM (14).jpeg * Weather Report deflects projectiles and sets Lang Ranger on fire using atmospheric shields File:WhatsApp Image 2018-11-21 at 5.01.30 PM (7).jpeg File:WhatsApp Image 2018-11-21 at 5.38.16 PM.jpeg File:WhatsApp Image 2018-11-21 at 5.38.16 PM (1).jpeg * Weather takes control of two women using electrical signals File:WhatsApp Image 2018-11-21 at 5.01.30 PM (11).jpeg * Pucci explains how Heavy Weather works while the whole town turns into snails File:WhatsApp Image 2018-11-21 at 5.01.30 PM.jpeg File:WhatsApp Image 2018-11-21 at 5.01.30 PM (1).jpeg File:WhatsApp Image 2018-11-21 at 5.01.30 PM (2).jpeg File:WhatsApp Image 2018-11-21 at 5.01.30 PM (3).jpeg * Weather evaporates and freezes blood into spikes File:WhatsApp Image 2018-11-21 at 5.01.30 PM (4).jpeg File:WhatsApp Image 2018-11-21 at 5.01.30 PM (5).jpeg File:WhatsApp Image 2018-11-21 at 5.01.30 PM (6).jpeg * Emporio uses Weather Report to turn the air in a room into pure oxygen, poisoning Pucci File:WhatsApp Image 2018-11-21 at 5.01.30 PM (15).jpeg Note: Heavy Weather is NOT a separate Stand. It is only the full potential of Weather Report's abilities and power. It does not add to Weather Report's Speed or Durability; only his Attack Potency. Note 2: Heavy Weather uses visible light to send the message of snails to one's subconscious. The victim then is convinced through their own volition that they are a snail. Since the ability heavily relies on the opponent's belief that they are a snail, and they can be convinced otherwise through subconscious thought, it is more a form of Social Influencing than Mind Manipulation. Others Notable Victories: Lucy (Elfen Lied) Lucy's Profile (Speed was equalized and 6-C versions were used) Ikki Kurogane (Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry) Ikki's Profile (Speed was equalized) Misogi Kumagawa (Medaka Box) Kumagawa's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Rohan Kishibe (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Rohan's Profile (Speed was equalized) Diavolo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Diavolo's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Iihiko Shishime (Medaka Box) Iihiko's Profile (Speed was Equalized) Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Air Users Category:Amnesiacs Category:Animal Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Electricity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Ice Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Light Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Stand Users Category:Summoners Category:Transmutation Users Category:Water Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Social Influencers Category:Flight Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users